1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning light waveguide plug connector parts wherein, at an end of a rod-shaped member, a wick of optical-fiber-compatible material seated in a cavity of the member and guided in a pin-shaped section of the member has a free end conducted such out of the member so that the free end of the wick projecting from the member can be crushed to form a cleaning stopple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for cleaning light waveguide (LWG) socket plugs is disclosed by the German OS No. 31 46 080. This known device can be advantageously used in order to clean LWG end faces lying in depressions, particularly LWG plug connector parts which end in a socket. By designing a suitable dimensioning of the member end from which the wick projects, this member end, together with the wick which is thereby crushed, can be introduced into the depression formed, for example, by a bushing and can be turned by a twirling rotary motion under slight axial pressure such that the crushed wick end slides across the LWG end face situated in the floor of the depression and thereby rids this end of dust and/or dirt particles. When the wick end is dirty, it can be withdrawn further from the member by pulling on the wick and can be cut off to an appropriate length, whereby a new, clean wick end is available.
The known device, however, is not suitable without further ado for cleaning, for example, LWG end faces that are situated at the free end of a pin-shaped plug connector part.